


Dog Dads

by hopejoons



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic af, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love, best friend au, dog dads, hopefully it makes you soft, like super domestic, platonic phan, sorry this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopejoons/pseuds/hopejoons
Summary: “What took you so long at the store?”Phil chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck, looking his best friend in the eyes then glancing down at the box. “Well…” he started, looking at Daniel with a hint of nervousness.Daniel got the message, widening his eyes as he stared at the large box on the ground in front of him. “What’s in the box?” Daniel asked, looking at Phil softly. Phil smiled, gesturing towards the box. “Open it.”





	Dog Dads

**Author's Note:**

> hi! normally i post bts fics, but i've been in the phandom for 4-5 years now and i couldn't help but write a (platonic) fic for them. enjoy! ~h

October 19th, 2017  
“Where the hell is Phil?” Daniel mumbled to himself as he laid back in his ‘desk chair’ (which, of course, was in the shape of an ass. Not that it didn’t represent Daniel in some odd way, however). Daniel looked at the time at the corner of his Mac screen; 7:36 pm. Daniel sighed, worried that his famously clumsy best friend had gotten himself into some trouble on his trip to the store. He had left around four thirty, claiming he was going grocery shopping and that Daniel should stay home and work on his videos. Daniel shrugged it off, thinking Phil was being nice since it was their ‘friendaversary” and all. But, it had been three hours, and the store is only fifteen minutes away, so surely he’s be home by now-  
Just as Daniel was about to call his cell, the front door to their apartment opened. Daniel rushed to the front door to see an exhausted Phil, panting while carrying multiple plastic sacks along with a large cardboard box.  
“Phil!” Daniel exclaimed scoldingly, rushing to help Phil with his load. He grabbed the plastic sacks and put them in the kitchen as Phil sat the large box down. “You worried me to death,” said Daniel as he came back from the kitchen. “What took you so long at the store?”  
Phil chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck, looking his best friend in the eyes then glancing down at the box. “Well…” he started, looking at Daniel with a hint of nervousness.  
Daniel got the message, widening his eyes as he stared at the large box on the ground in front of him. “What’s in the box?” Daniel asked, looking at Phil softly. Phil smiled, gesturing towards the box. “Open it.”  
Hesitantly, Daniel got on his knees as he looked at the box, gently opening the flaps that were folded over each other as he noticed the holes littering the top of the box. His heart race as he already started having some suspicions as to what it was.  
Phil smiled as he observed his best friend, looking down at his curly hair and confused expression as he opened the box. Daniel gasped as a small puppy looked up at him.  
“Happy eight years of being my best friend, Dan,” Phil said with a smile. Daniel looked up at him with tears in his eyes, and went back to pick up the small puppy. It was a corgi, white with brown patches on its body, its large ears seeming too large for its tiny head. As Daniel held it in his arms and stood up, the small puppy wiggled its bottom to signal how happy it was, licking Daniel’s chin.  
“Oh my god, Phil,” Daniel said, looking at his best friend with tears in his eyes. Phil smiled and held out his arms, Daniel leaping into them. Phil wrapped his arms around Daniel as the curly-haired man held the puppy in between them. After a moment, Daniel pulled back, smiling happily at his best friend.  
“So, what are we going to name it?” Phil asked as Daniel passed him the puppy to hold. Daniel tried to think of a name, tapping his foot on the ground. Suddenly, Phil started to giggle to himself, nuzzling the puppy.  
“What?” Daniel asked, fixing his hair. “Is my hair messed up?” Phil shook his head as he continued to giggle.  
“No, it’s just that,” Phil started, stroking the puppy. “What if we named it Susan?”  
Daniel deadpanned, staring at his black-haired friend with a serious expression. “Phil, are you seriously asking if we’re going to name our CHILD Susan?” Daniel asked, rubbing his temples. Phil laughed, holding the puppy closer to his chest.  
“First of all, Dan, it’s technically not our child, it’s our puppy. Second of all, I just think that it would be funny,” Phil said, smiling softly.  
Daniel sighed, staring into his best friend’s eyes. Phil started doing his infamous ‘puppy-dog eyes’ and pouting, begging Daniel outwardly.  
“Alright, fine, I guess we can name it Susan,” Daniel grumbled. “Yay!” Phil said, jumping and kissing the dog’s head. He passed the puppy to Daniel, who affectionately smiled and nuzzled the sweet puppy, kissing its nose. He looked up at Phil, expression suddenly softer than before.  
“We’re gonna be the best dog dads ever!” Phil said enthusiastically, walking behind Daniel and patting him on the back, causing him to laugh. Daniel nodded, smiling down at the puppy staring up at them.  
They may have just met this dog, but they both mentally vowed to protect this dog with their lives and be the best owners any dog could have.


End file.
